


JailBait

by HkHk



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First part is pretty tame. Second part is where we actually get to see Aria strut her stuff. From Mass Effect Kink Meme. </p><p>In other words, Shepard's kid wants to have sex and seeing how overbearing her father is decided to do the smart thing and go to Omega. Aria always did like veal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link. 
> 
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/4499.html?thread=13585555#t13585555
> 
> I'll post a new link on the newest page when we're allowed to prompt again.

Babysitter her ass, Aria thought as she drank from her cup (sadly filled with non-alcoholic liquid). When she first took on this one time job, it was supposed to be a one time job. But no. Here she was again. 

"Kid, stop using your biotics or you're going out the window." 

The twenty or something asari kid looked up before going back to what she was doing. Throwing small objects into the wall. 

Dammit, she wasn't getting her deposit back now was she?

What happened to her? Before these threats would shut the kid up but now? She was being ignored.

For a second a stray thought passed by, one that would be interesting but dangerous. 

"Hey kid how old are you?" 

"25, why? Did you forget my birthday again?"

"Huh." Aria drank deeper wishing she had her alcoholic stuff on hand it that bitch T'soni didn't have her agents swap it out for harmless juice. "Never mind." 

There were some things Aria just doesn't do. She could wait for a few decades.


	2. Smut Fill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is where it gets down and dirty.

Omega never sleeps as patrons come and go leaving with far less money in their pockets and new fantasies to masturbate to. If there was one thing that Aria would never allow is her girls ever get taken advantage of by patrons. Call it a mother's instinct, a business woman's prerogative. 

It was partially the reason why she watches them from her place on the throne of Omega. It helped that the beautiful and young maidens were quite a view. More than once she had a few dancers to play with, embrace eternity with. 

As the strobe lights danced across drunk patrons, Aria noticed something that didn't belong. A slip of a girl with bright eyes and a wandering gaze. Too fragile looking to join the Eclipse sisters, too innocent to be a child of Omega, perhaps a tourist? 

As she watched this FOB, Aria plotted. While she may rule Omega there is only so much depravity she could allow and if this girl was too young to be here, she'll have her thrown out. 

Running a check would only do so much, a decent hacker can make a decent ID. Looks like this is something she'll have to do herself. It'd do her some good to stretch her legs and remind the denizens of Omega who their queen was. 

She descended from her lofty throne to the dance floor walking past drunk patrons who ogled her dancers. Now that she got a better view, Aria could see her prey. 

Dressed in a form fitting light flexible armor that seemed to indicate commando training, Aria noticed the creases the places where the girl did not fill it all out. No doubt the armor wasn't hers, it was a touch too large for her frame. 

A runaway? 

Aria walked over to her prey, the crowd parting for her, whispers filling the air. Like all spectators in Omega, they learn to look away and the brief ripple that she caused vanished. 

She sauntered over, hand on her hip. 

"Hello." Aria purred, watching the asari girl jump in surprise like a frightened kwifi bird. "I couldn't help but notice you were all alone. New to Omega?" 

The girl nodded. 

"So why are you here? To watch the strippers?" 

A dark hue colored the girl's cheeks. Aria took that as a yes. My was this girl very cute, fidgeting like that, hands clenched, eyes lowered. On impulse, she took the girl's hands with her own. "Come." 

Now this was easier than she thought. The girl followed without question up to the suite. Aria took her compliance as a yes and continued on until they were in her room above the dancing floor in Afterlife.

Here the thrum of the base was muted. Here they could talk without interruption. 

"So, why are you here? Parent troubles?" 

"What? No, no I..I was just curious."

"Curious?" 

"I..I've always been interested in interpersonal relationships." 

"Huh." Aria couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head. "You came here to have sex?" 

They were still holding hands. 

"What? No! Of course not. I. I do not." The markings on the girl's nose and cheeks helped emphasize all the panic in her eyes. "It's just, I want to experience it but I haven't found anyone I wanted to do it with and my father keeps chasing the ones I do..." 

The blabber was adorable and oddly familiar. 

"I have a week vacation and I was..." 

"Hoping to get your cherry popped?" 

"Yes." 

Aria laughed again, although it was more of a sharp bark. "Of all the places." 

"It was the cheapest transport I could find." The child said defensively, not pleased at being mocked by the older asari. 

"This is one of the worst places you could go to find a mate, child." She pulled at the hands she'd entrapped, eyes glinting in the light. "But I will oblige you. It's been some time since I've had someone so naive." 

Aria didn't give the other asari time to process her statement, hands migrating to the girl's collar. She gave the girl a smirk. 

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

With her hands on the girl's collar, she could see the underside of her jaw and throat. The girl had a nice throat, very kissable. Speaking about kissable, just one glance at her eyes told Aria many things. 

One, she isn't opposed to being ravished right here and right now. 

Two, she has this nervous look-big doe eyes that watched her every movement. There was a blind fold somewhere with the kid's name on it. 

"What's your name? I can't call you kid all the time. Maybe girl or pet." Aria's fingers slowly peeled the collar back working on the small latches that kept her skin hidden. 

"Ben." Said with a slight hiccup. 

"Ben?" Removing the armor was simple, she remembered doing that to so many other commandos. "That's an odd name, but then again you are a rather odd child." 

"It's a nickname." Aria guided Ben onto the sofa, straddling her hips. 

Whatever else the blabbermouth was going to say, was lost as Aria laid her lips onto that exposed supple blue neck. She kissed the hollow of her throat, sucking on the skin. 

A mental wave fluttered against her shields. "Tut, tut." Her voice against that skin, "Just be patient." 

Removing the rest of the armor was simple revealing a simple black shirt with a familiar symbol emblazoned on the right breast. Interesting, her father may be human. After the war, people paired up and mated like rabbits, grateful to be alive. 

Gloved fingers snaked under the shirt, resting against cool flesh. A person's body can tell many things, and Aria liked the story so far. A lithe and toned figure, nary a scar. She was also an outie. 

So cute. 

Aria continued to lay kisses on Ben's throat as her fingers crept up her abdomen. Poor kid didn't know what to do or was too nervous. Well, that wouldn't do. 

With a new objective in mind, her hands removed themselves from the confines of a shirt and instead carefully stroked her folds. Ah, there we go. Mindful not to laugh too much, an asari's crest and folds were sensitive with bundles of nerves located there. 

In an almost clinical manner, Aria took her other hand sliding it under the waistband of those delicious leather pants onto the nerve clusters that were located at the point where the pelvis bones met. 

In layman's terms it was generally where a human's pubic area was. For Asari, it was an entirely different matter. 

The girl under her trembled as she was slowly being aroused. It is so much different when someone else is doing it, far better than masturbating. 

And they were just getting started.


	3. Chapter 3

The original point of bringing the girl into her private office was to determine whether or not she could legally walk into her establishment, by the time she was sticking fingers inside Aria had probably forgotten or decided she didn't give a damn. 

In the ordered chaos that was Omega, the dancers that were pliant before her with their sultry smiles and knowing looks it was refreshing to be with someone who simply didn't know anything beyond what they've read on the extranet. 

The virgin trembled under her fingers. 

Aria smiled to herself, fingers deft in her movements. While doing this she watched the younger asari mainly out of amusement. One can tell who the chronically masturbates. 

At that thought, she paused, hearing an indignant squeak from the girl. Aria rose leaving the poor thing flush and wanting. She came back with a silk black tie.

"Um..what are you doing with that?" Even with her shirt rolled up, her pants opened, skin flush the scales glinting under the low light the girl had the notion to ask questions. 

"Blinding you." Aria said simply, walking back over, slipping the tie over those big eyes. "Must you ask so many questions?" 

"I..my mother told me that one can't learn without asking." She said between Aria's breasts, a bit smothered. 

"Hmmm..." Aria placed her gloved hand against the girl's face. "Still a child at her mother's breast? Should I call her? Tell her of her wayward lamb?" 

"No!" Smaller hands gripped her wrist, strong hands. "My mother ruled my life ever since I could remember. I want to do this, it's of my own choosing." 

"Then stop talking about your mother and let's fuck already." She leaned in to kiss the eager girl's lips. 

Those strong hands rested on her hip no longer the frightened child. The girl tasted like sweet cherries, and smelled of sweat and toil. She eagerly joined lips pressing with much force and again Aria felt the mind waves ripping against her shields. 

"Now, now." Aria broke the kiss. "There is so much more to sex than just mind melding. If you want to be with me, you'll need to learn a few things first." 

She stood up, all sultry, relaxed and walked over to the other end of the sofa. "First you should take your clothes off..." 

Ben did this without question, peeling off her pants and shirt revealing she'd been going commando. Aria took a long moment to look at this young example of asari flesh. "Now come here." 

Even with the blind fold on her eyes, the girl managed to find her way over to Aria. "Get up, get on your hands and knees." She guided her so that the other asari was situated above her. 

"Don't make a sound. If you do, I'll have to punish you." Aria whispered into her ear, her hand ghosting along the spine towards her ass. 

She slid her fingers around those round buttocks, to her soft underbelly and crotch. Aria lifted her head slightly to give those breasts a lick. Unlike humans, asari's nipples were inverted, coming out only when stimulated or when needed to feed young. 

She felt the girl shiver. 

A few licks and the nipples appeared, pushing outward like little bumps along her scales. "Eager arn't you?" 

Without giving the girl time to respond, her fingers pushed against the slit in her neither regions. The pads of her fingers pushed against the warm muscle eliciting a breathy moan. Aria continued this prodding motion watching as the girl's limbs shake from the effort from holding herself up. 

"If you fall, I'll have to punish you."

Benny shivered, her breathing mere gasps as Aria's fingers slid in and out in a tortuously slow motion. She turned her head to the side her eyes pitch black. While her body enjoyed the sensation, her mind whirled away. She read about this, this was foreplay. It had to be. So far nothing rounded was shoved up her rear nor was she exercising her own mouth on someone else's sensitive bits. 

She was one step closer to succeeding not to mention coming.

My milk shakes bring all the boys to the yard...

Benny froze. 

"What is that?" Aria snapped, her finger lodged. 

"Uh..." Benny twisted around, perched on her toes and fingertips, her back arched. "I better get that." She reached up to pull the tie down around her neck.

And just like that the sexy was over and Benny scurried over to pick up the message. 

Aria sat there, eyebrows raised fingers slicked with juices and no eager mouths to lick them clean. 

"Mommy called?" She asked mockingly.

A somewhat reproachful look was shot at her from over an omnitool. 

"Well you better go home before your father comes looking for you." 

The kid already had her clothes on and was half out the door. "Bye!" 

With her now dried fingers, she pinged her bodyguard. "Get me Tevos." 

\--------------------------------------------

Benny pushed through the crowds of Purgatory, a scowl on her face. "Did you really have to do that?" 

_Affirmative. Your hormone levels were at unhealthy levels._

"They were not. It's called arousal, and I was not in danger." Benny hissed, as she walked out of the club and into the less crowded streets. 

_Shepard-Commander determined--_

"Woah! Wait, father? She sent you to spy on me? Ralph I thought you wanted to come with me. And Felix! You let him?"

_Please don't drag me into this._

_Sub-unit of Shepard-Commander, it was not out decision to spy upon you. We simply send regular updates._

"Regular updates? You are not going to send father anything about today. Ever!" 

_This is not a good idea. We were tasked with your safety._

"Yes and if father finds our or goddess forbids, mother.....you'll both be out of job! Father probably send me to some convent until I'm three hundred years old!" 

_Geth do not require jobs._

"Apparently you guys do. Come on...please? Felix? You can fix this. Just don't like Ralph wreck it, okay? I don't...I need to figure out who I am." 

__


End file.
